User talk:TheSonofNeptune
=2013= Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Uncle Ruckus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! B1bl1kal (talk) 01:26, December 15, 2013 (UTC) =2014= Admin There ya go, now you're this wiki's new admin, TheSonofNeptune. You're welcome. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:35, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Gallery pages What kind of format do you want for gallery page naming? I started adding images to Jazmine Dubois until I noticed on the history that you'd removed a bunch of thumbnails and wanted to make a page to host them instead. Wasn't sure whether or not to capitalize, would Jazmine Dubois/gallery be okay, or would you prefer Jazmine Dubois/Gallery? I'm sure this has to be done for other characters too. I was thinking we could wait until the gallery is actually created before removing the images from pages though, so they could serve as a reminder. For the subpages a Category:Galleries could keep track of them. Should this be done for everyone, or only when we reach a certain number? +Y 02:16, April 11, 2014 (UTC) :Mkay using the uppercase G, I'd like to do more Invincible but actually my understanding of the series cut off at one point when I caught up to what my library had of the compiled volumes so I'd have to read some more to know the up to date info. +Y 05:34, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey, dude. What's up? If you're still active on the wiki, I would like to ask you, if it's possible to make me an admin for better editing on the wiki. Thanks in advance. NewGenTV (talk) 03:18, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Request If you're still active on this wiki, I would like to ask you, if it's possible to make me an administrator for better editing. Thanks in advance. NewGenTV (talk) 03:19, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Sure, I was eventually gonna do the same thing, for the most part, I've added images and arranged some of the info, I'll fill the article stubs once I get the chance. NewGenTV (talk) 04:41, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Templates Which template should be used for episode pages? The newer one like on the season 4 episodes or the previous one? NewGenTV (talk) 12:05, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Alright NewGenTV (talk) 03:13, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Removal Could you please remove the following pages and categories from here?NewGenTV (talk) 05:29, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, I'm an admin on various other wikia's as well, so you don't have to worry about me going rouge.NewGenTV (talk) 05:51, September 5, 2014 (UTC) No worries, I'll help as much as possible. Although, I'm not familiar with the comic strip, I only got the first three seasons recently and streamed the fourth, so I won't be able to update the comic related pages. Also, the first season is of bad quality when it comes to animation and compared to other seasons, so any image I post here is the highest I can acquire, like with Mr. Uberwitz and White Shadow.NewGenTV (talk) 06:03, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Season 5 Apparently, Adult Swim has confirmed that Boondocks are going to have season 5 after successful reception of season 4. What are your thoughts on this? Do you think Aaron will return or will the show do fine on its own as it did with Season 4?NewGenTV (talk) 15:45, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Sounds Great In regards to your proposal, I'd say it would be a good idea and make things much more easier, though there is already another one, I just hope that it won't get overcrowded with the third one. If you're able, come over on this wiki's chat, I'll be here a while and we could discuss it. (NewGenTV (talk) 21:33, October 20, 2014 (UTC)) The Link What was the link again for the new wiki? I can't seem to find it at the moment. (NewGenTV (talk) 13:16, October 21, 2014 (UTC)) = 2015 = Are you still active here? --AHI-3000 (talk) 04:39, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :A new wiki? I wasn't expecting that. Although will there be a community to support it?--AHI-3000 (talk) 05:37, March 6, 2015 (UTC)